


I can't sleep Homesick babe I just wanna Stay right next to you

by cowoby



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28710372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowoby/pseuds/cowoby
Summary: though there's junmyeon and there's suho, the lines always start to blur between the two.sadly, there is no other sehun- no other name to make that alternative persona a little bit more easy to discern from on and off stage.junmyeon thinks a simple "hunnie" once in a while should be enough.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun & Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Do Kyungsoo | D.O & Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Kim Jongdae | Chen & Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Kim Jongin | Kai & Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Kim Junmyeon | Suho & Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Junmyeon | Suho & Oh Sehun, Kim Junmyeon | Suho & Park Chanyeol, Kim Junmyeon | Suho & Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 24





	I can't sleep Homesick babe I just wanna Stay right next to you

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a short one because i, per usual, miss junmyeon D:

Junmyeon likes to think that he does a great job at being a leader, that he's great at being able to see if Baekhyun's not feeling well while he himself is dancing and singing his heart out. That he does a great job at noticing that Chanyeol's mood is just a little bit off- just slightly too dim because his eyes don't scrunch and his laugh dies out quicker. And maybe he only does an okay job at getting the members to tell him what they're feeling- because though he's a great leader, he's still only a human. A man who can't get other men to tell him what's on their minds because they're too embarrassed, but he thinks he's getting better at that as the years go by. But what he feels he's terrible at doing is lifting the burden off of his friends' shoulders. It's always been something he wasn't fantastic at. He wasn't the best at comforting others, and as the youngest of his family, usually, others were comforting him. Most of the people in his class were older than him, so he really didn't understand how to comfort Jinhee when she fell off the slide and he was the only other person around.

He wasn't the oldest until Exo-K was formed, but even then, when Exo as a whole was together, though the pressure of being the leader never really left him, he was able to fall somewhat back on three of his hyungs. And that's why he still wasn't used to seeming so old, feeling like he had to set an example for those younger than him. It all felt like whiplash.

But Junmyeon also liked to think he was so great at being a leader because he always told himself, "When we get home, I am Junmyeon. I am Kim Junmyeon, I am not Suho." Though sometimes this didn't always work because being Suho was supposed to be a job, but it's started to feel like he's been working it full-time. Now he kind of wonders if this is how his brother feels- if being the oldest didn't always leave him so easily, just like how now, being the leader won't.

 _It feels terrible_ , he decides.

-

Sehun, just like the other members loved to tease Junmyeon a little bit too much, but that was okay. He was one of the oldest and he was the leader, so he just let the younger members have their fun while he sat on the couch in the waiting room next to Minseok. It also didn't bother him too much because their jokes(pranks*) were (mostly)funny. It wasn't until Sehun decided that ignoring Junmyeon was the perfect way to tease him. But it hurt.

It was fine when he was Suho because that's how it was supposed to be- the leader and the maknae, the special dynamic, slightly hilarious, but Sehun was Sehun and Junmyeon could never tell just which one was behind the reigns, behind the schemes, behind breaking Junmyeon's heart over and over again.

-

He supposes that's why he's started to call him "Hunnie."

-

Every so often, when being the leader feels like too much, Junmyeon whispers something and things change. The members seem to rest a little bit easier and Junmyeon's shoulders get to relax just a little bit more. Times like these are when Minseok decides he should step in a little more, help to control the younger ones a little bit. He even grabs a broom and an extra trash can on the way to Junmyeon's room.

Times like these are when Sehun knows he's about to take it a little bit too far- might've already taken it a little bit too far, so he walks from the other side of the room over to the leader and he sits with him. He moves himself under his arm and wraps his legs around the other's, starts to card his fingers through his hair, and lets him be assured that Sehun is there- that he always will be. No matter how teasing he's been that day.

Times like these are when Baekhyun takes his slender fingers and wraps them around the leader's wrist(sometimes his leg), and rubs. He sits there on the couch with Sehun and Junmyeon's tangled legs resting on his lap for hours and rubs, even lies and says he really likes the movies they're watching, and Junmyeon never points out that it's actually a show and has been off for the past twenty minutes.

Times like these are when Chanyeol moves into the kitchen with Kyungsoo and makes some of Junmyeon's favourite soup, even adds the little leaves Junmyeon likes. Kyungsoo refrains from hitting him with the spoon when he dumps a whole bag of sugar in the tea, and only moves it to a larger pot to fix it. (He does pinch him when he thinks he can get away with telling the taller man that it was the cabinet closing in on his leg though, and sometimes it really _is_ the cabinet, but those times Kyungsoo just tells him he didn't notice that the wooden contraption was about to hit him.)

Times like these are when Jongdae starts to hum and gradually moves onto singing softly. He sits on the couch to the right of the sofa with his legs brought to his chest and hums. Junmyeon has always said that he loves his voice and he supposes that's what keeps him going even when his lips feel a bit dry and the couch starts to feel a little deflated and weak.

Times like these are when Jongin brings out his favourite bear plush because he knows Junmyeon wants- _needs_ a moment to feel small, and he thinks the 6 foot tall stuffed animal does just that. It's also a bonus that it's insanely soft.

Times like these are when Yixing somehow knows that he should call, and somehow he's always free when this happens. He starts to talk to Sehun in Chinese that Junmyeon slightly struggles to understand, but decides not to stress about, because he just wants to relax. He doesn't want to understand anything but how Minseok is in his room cleaning it up for him, the feel of Sehun's hand in his hair, Baekhyun's fingers rubbing his waist(because somehow they always ends up there by the time Yixing is on the phone), the smell of Kyungsoo's herbal tea wafting through the dorm, the sound of Chanyeol's long limbs bumping against the counters, Jongdae's low hum, Jongin's soft teddy bear resting on top of him, and the soothing sound of Yixing's voice. He only wants to understand how much the members love him as he does them. These are the times this thought doesn't seem as hard to comprehend.

Times like these are when he really feels like Junmyeon- like the line between him and Suho is so clear that it doesn't even need to be (re)drawn. And it's times like these when EXO feels specifically like a family, the large one he's always wanted, and it feels like Sehun is back to being his Hunnie again.

_It feels great_ , he thinks, curling into Sehun's side just a bit more.

**Author's Note:**

> this one came to me so suddenly and so easily. the most trouble i had with it was trying to find a title, which is from tokyo by rm. i hope u all enjoyed this short little drabble(i think) haha bye :D


End file.
